videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Warriors (series)
Rose Warriors is a series of Action-Adventure video games created by J-Games in collaboration with ''Nintendo''. The series is a crossover game featuring characters from many different video games and television shows. The series is inspired by Nintendo's [[w:c:super-smash-bros|''Super Smash Bros.]] series, with elements from their and ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The series has a jokish nature in it's character selection, but it's story is usually much darker than many of the series that characters originate from. The games are played out like a novel, and all the games link together like books. Main Games Rose Warriors is the first installment of the Rose Warriors series. It was released in 2014 for the J-STORM. The game set the standard for later games, and marks the first appearance of many of the regular characters in the series, as well as many of the game mechanics and story elements found in later games. Rose Warriors: Vengeance is the second installment of the Rose Warriors series. Not much is known about the game at this time. The press release statement revealed that, unlike the prequel, the game will feature characters from franchises virtually unknown to the creator. Some characters, such as (from Spider-Man), and (from Muramasa: The Demon Blade) and (from Detentionaire) were also mentioned in the announcement. It has been hinted that live-action versions of characters in movies will also be in the game, though it is currently unknown who. The main antagonists of the game will all be members of a villainous organization known as (AESA Rose, for short). Rose Warriors: Alienation is the third installment of the Rose Warriors series. It was announced alongside Bullet Warriors. Nothing is known about the game at this time. Spin-Off Games As revealed during the 2013 Everest Conference, a spin-off title is currently in development.[1] In an interview after the announcement, the developers revealed that the Rose Warriors headquarters will be fully explorable for the first time, and a list of every member of the team will be shown. However, it was later stated that the spin-off title will take place in the same universe, but not with the same characters. In this same announcement, the title was revealed to be Bullet Warriors, and is to be vastly different than the other games in the series. If one waits a certain amount of time (eleven minutes and ten seconds) on the main menu of Bullet Warriors, the screen will turn black and the words Rose Thorn appear on the screen, followed by 2016. It is suspected that this is a game teaser and that the game will be based around demons or ghosts, as a strange cry rings out upon it appearing. Rose Thorn was officially revealed on February 1, 2015, alongside a logo. The Japanese katakana for "oni" is seen as part of the logo, confirming the demon/ghost basis for the game. Rose Arts is a collaboration between J-Games and Koei Tecmo teased prior to E3 2015. The game will be based on Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warrior series of titles, and takes place in a second continuity, loosely retelling the events of the first game. The game will primarily focus on the character Sinon during the creation of New Earth. Remakes Rose Warriors: Memorial is a remake of the original Rose Warriors title, and was created in memory of RWBY creator Monty Oum, who passed away on February 1, 2015. The game remains quite faithful to the original, though does include some balance and aesthetic ones. The remake includes a new "pre-sequel" chapter, "Crow's Tribute", as well as . Trivia *The original Rose Warriors logo uses a different font than those of the subsequent titles. Despite that, the original font remains used in the official logo of the series. *Starting with Alienation, every Rose Warriors title is dedicated to Monty Oum (1981-2015), the creator of the RWBY anime series. **Likewise, starting with Rose Arts, every title in the second canon is dedicated to Jake's brother, Jordan (2001-2015).